True Love
by TreeToad511
Summary: Maleficent is petty. She just can't resist casting one annoying spell on her daughter. The true love's kiss spell. But this spell has a twist.Whose kiss will save Mal? And why? (Harry x Mal)
1. Chapter 1

Who would have thought that a lizard could cast spells? Mal certainly didn't. It had started Sunday night. She had realized her mom was missing. She scoured the room looking for the troublesome lizard.

Maleficent had cast a spell on Mal, that much she knew. She had just shoved her mother back in her cage when Mal began to feel woozy. She took three steps and crashed onto her bed.

Knocked out cold.

Evie barged into her room without even looking at Mal's sleeping form. She and Doug had stayed up way too late talking about the differences between the Isle and Auradon. It felt good to talk to someone other then the VKs about it. Evie crashed on her bed and didn't bother saying good night to Mal. She was already out cold.

Evie woke up significantly more refreshed than before. Mal was still asleep so Evie decided to play a trick on her. Evie grabbed her pillow before creeping up to Mal's bed. She leapt onto the bed with a screech, pillow flying wildly. She kept screaming and hitting Mal with the pillow. She realized something was off.

Mal wasn't moving.

Evie screamed again this time out of panic instead of fun. Her hand flew down to Mal's neck to check her pulse. It was even and fine. Next Evie checked her lungs. Having done all that she could, Evie rushed out of the room and headed straight for the boy's.

"JAY!CARLOS!" Several people tumbled out of their rooms as Evie zipped by like a girl possessed. Jay and Carlos clambered out of their room half awake and delirious.

"What?!"

"What is it?!" Both boys started shouting at the same time. Evie took a deep breath and started talking.

"Mal won't wake up. Her pulse and breathing are fine but she won't wake up!" She started to tear up and Jay wrapped her in a hug.

"Let's go."

King Ben was walking as fast as he could. Mal was in trouble. She wasn't waking up. Evie had sent the message when she and the boys had made it back to Mal. Now Ben and Fairy Godmother were coming as fast as they could.

Ben shoved the door open without even knocking and went to Mal's side. Fairy Godmother chanted something and closed her eyes. Ben and the VKs watched with concern. Mal didn't move but Fairy Godmother frowned.

"She's cursed."

Evie wailed and buried her head in Carlos's chest. He hugged her.

"How do we break it?" Ben asked. He held one of Mal's hands with both of his.

"Luckily it shouldn't be too hard. True love's kiss." Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that's easy." Ben said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed Mal gently on the lips. He pulled back still smiling, and waited. Evie started crying again. Not out of joy. But because

Nothing happened.

Ben was having an identity crisis, Fairy Godmother was trying to figure out some other way to break the spell, Jay and Carlos were taking turns watching Mal, and Evie was making up a master plan. The plan involved Jay who, luckily, wasn't taking care of Mal right now.

"Jay." Evie hissed as Jay walked out of the room Mal was being kept in for the time being.

Jay jumped and nearly punched Evie. He only missed because she dodged.

"Watch it." Evie snapped. Jay looked sorry but didn't say anything. Evie couldn't blame him. Ever since Mal had been cursed, everyone was on edge. Who knew who had done the cursing? Whoever it was they were still out there.

"Come here." Evie dragged Jay off to her room and sat him on her bed. She closed the door firmly before turning to him. "I need you to take me to the Isle."

Jay closed his eyes and breathed in. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Take me to the Isle. There's something there that might help Mal." Jay gave her a skeptical look.

"What is it?" Evie took a deep breath and smiled at Jay.

"You don't want to know."

"Umm…What?"

"Just take me to the Isle!" Evie snapped.

"Okay, okay." Jay held up his hands in defeat. "Whatever you say."


	2. Chapter 2

Evie marched across the Isle, straight for the harbor. Jay started to follow but she held up her hand.

"You wait with the car." Jay scoffed before going back to the limo. Evie wasn't someone you wanted to annoy. Evie made it to the harbor in three minutes and it only took her one minute to find her target.

"Harry." The pirate stayed where he was, sitting on a barrel, looking out at the sea towards Auradon.

"Harry." Evie tried again.

"I heard ya the first time." His scottish accent temporarily threw Evie off. She was never good at understanding Harry.

"Harry, we need your help." Evie walked in front of him so he had to face her. He glared at her, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together. Well, one hand was around his hook.

"Out with it then."

"Mal's been put under a spell." He stiffened at the mention of Mal.

"What'd ya expect me to do?" He didn't have any magical abilities. Just sword and navigation skills.

"She needs true love's kiss." Evie said.

Harry barked out a laugh. Evie frowned as he kept laughing.

"Stop laughing! This is serious!  
"Oh, please. You honestly think me kiss will help her?" He leaned back and laughed again. "That's rich."

Evie snarled and lunged forward. She grabbed Harry by his collar and glared at him. "Mal won't wake up and all you're doing is laughing! She needs help, Hook! You know how much she helped you! It's high time you returned the favor!"

"She and I" Harry stood up and towered over Evie. "Worked together as a team." He finished the sentence through gritted teeth. His blue eyes were blazing, but a single tear slipped out of one.

"Are you crying?" The words popped out of Evie's mouth without warning. She covered her mouth with her hand immediately. Harry's hook appeared an inch away from her eye.

"Don't speak to me." He sat back down and refused to look at her.

"I know you don't like me but… Do it for Mal. Please." Evie's voice broke and she sunk to her knees. She didn't have any other ideas to get Mal awake. Ben's kiss hadn't worked and Harry Hook was the only other person Mal had loved.

The person in question was still staring out towards Auradon. He scratched his chin with his hook. There were benefits to going. He would escape the Isle. He would make it to Auradon. He would have a chance to sail the world, no barriers in his way. He would see Mal. That was the main reason. Even more so than sailing the world or escaping the Isle, though he was loath to admit it. Mal was amazing. Spitfire was one of his nicknames for her. It fit her perfectly.

Mal.

He missed her.

Harry hook stood up looked down at Evie. "Alright missy, lead the way."

Evie stood up and squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She was about to hug the pirate but thought better of it.

Jay raised an eyebrow at Evie when she returned, pirate in tow. She mouthed "don't question it" at him and he shrugged as if to say "wasn't gonna". Harry ripped a door open and climbed in not sparing Jay a glance.

Evie and Jay had successfully snuck Harry to the door of Mal's temporary room. Evie slipped inside to make sure Ben or Fairy Godmother weren't there. Only Carlos was in the room.

"Hey, Evie." Carlos yawned. "I'm gonna head back to my room, look after Mal won't you?"

She smiled and nodded, not telling Carlos about the pirate hiding next door with Jay. She and Jay had decided to try to get Harry back to the Isle as soon as possible. Although Harry did not know that. As soon as Carlos left she ushered Jay and Harry into the room.

Harry's breath caught when he looked at Mal. She looked so… Wrong. In Auradon clothes, in a perfectly made bed, and a full face of makeup. She was asleep for heaven's sake! Why was there a need to put makeup on her? Granted she didn't really need makeup she was beautiful as she was. He crossed the room in two strides.

"Well, well, well. You certainly have gotten yourself in a pickle, haven't you, Spitfire?" He muttered under his breath.

"Harry, please just kiss her." Evie begged. She could hear footsteps coming down the hall.

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something else that Evie couldn't hear. "Sorry I'm kissing you without permission." His accent was thick. He bent down and pressed a kiss to her soft lips. They should have been soft, that's how he remembered them. But instead they were strangely sticky. Some sort of lipstick or gloss was on them. It didn't suit Mal at all.

The door opened without a knock. Evie whirled around in shock.

"Ben! I-"

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Ben screamed. He looked mad. He stomped up to Harry who had just finished kissing Mal. "Don't touch my girlfriend!" He shoved Harry away from Mal. Or, tried to. Harry stood his ground and grinned at Ben.

"Your girl mate? If she is why didn't your kiss save her?" Ben's whole face turned red. He sputtered. Harry kept grinning in that manical way of his.

"Harry?" A tired voice mumbled. "What are you doing here?" Mal sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Just decided to drop by, love." Harry replied smoothly, looking at Ben the whole time.

Ben snarled and grabbed at Harry again. "You need to go back where you belong." He snapped shoving Harry again. This time Harry let himself be moved.

"This is an odd way of saying thanks for saving _your_ girl." Harry said. He was rather amused by Ben's anger. Jay pulled Ben away from Harry.

"Ben?" Mal was looking right at Ben. She looked so confused. "What is he talking about? Why is he here?"

"Nothing." Ben swooped down and took one of her hands in both of his. "Nothing I just decided to bring back some more kids from the Isle. Harry is one of them.

Harry grinned at Mal from behind Jay. "Nice to see you, princess."

"Don't call me that!" Mal screamed in mock anger throwing a pillow at Harry's face. He dodged it and danced out of the room, laughing the whole way. Ben gripped Mal's hand tighter.

She turned to him. "What happened?" Evie and Jay slipped out of the room. The couple didn't notice them.

"You were cursed. All it took was true love's kiss. I gave you one kiss and you were awake." Ben smiled at her. She smiled back and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you, Ben."


	3. Chapter 3

Evie was fuming. Absolutely fuming. Mal had come into their room talking about how wonderful it was that Ben's kiss saved her. _Ben's _kiss. Evie had not dragged Harry's butt back from the Isle just for him to have his spotlight stolen. She was mad. Ready to punch Ben mad.

She didn't say anything while Mal talked.

"Evie?"

"Hm?" Evie focused on her sewing.

"Why aren't you excited? This seems like your thing." Mal was confused. Usually Evie would be all over the true love's kiss thing. But right now she was more interested in her sewing. Evie chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't want to upset Mal but she wasn't going to lie to her best friend in the whole world.

Evie continued to sew.

"Evie?" Mal sounded worried now.

"It wasn't Ben's kiss." Evie blurted out.

"What?" Mal sat down on her bed. She was taken aback. What on earth did Evie mean?

"It wasn't Ben's kiss that woke you up. It was Harry's." Eve looked straight at her lap and wouldn't look at Mal. Mal stat still, processing the information.

"Ben is in for a world of pain." Mal's voice had a deadly undercurrent to it.

Harry Hook was leaning against a tree waiting for the prince, sorry, king to find him. The king had made a mistake when explaining to Mal why Harry was there. Now he had to let Harry stay. Harry was going to make sure he regretted it. Just as expected, King Ben came stomping over the angriest look on his face.

Harry whistled at him. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, eh?" Ben stomped right up to his face.

"Why did it work with you but not me? How did you get here?" Harry knew that sound. That tone of Ben's voice. It was the voice of a broken man with nothing but anger holding him together. Harry knew because he had once sounded just like that. When he had seen Mal on TV. Standing with Ben and defying her mother. Forgetting Harry. He had sounded like that for weeks until the sweet promise of revenge came.

"You think I know?" Harry snorted and examined his hook. "Magic isn't my speciality." He lunged forward snapping his teeth at Ben, who leapt back in shock. Harry giggled and pulled back to leaning against his tree.

"What was that for?" Ben asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. Which one do you want me to answer first?" Harry said.

"Why do you think your kiss worked?" Ben scuffed the ground with the toe of his shoe.

"Now that is a question I can answer." Harry used his hook to make Ben look at him. "Simply put, I actually love her."

"What?" Ben spat. Spittle flew all over Harry's face. He pulled his hook away from Ben sharply. Harry grimaced and began wiping the barrage of saliva off. "You think I don't love her?"

"Oh no, I don't doubt that… Ya just don't love _her_." Harry finished cleaning his face and smirked at Ben. "You see, ya love this Princess Mal, who, frankly, shouldn't exist. You've turned Mal into something she's not and you love that Mal instead of the real her."

Ben sputtered unable to say something. How did this pirate have the audacity to say such things?

"Mal isn't a princess." The pirate continued.

"What? Of course she is. What else would she be?" Ben was confused Mal was a wonderful princess.

"She's a dragon."

Mal was mad. She had changed out of Auradon clothes and as wearing one of her VK outfits. She was storming down the halls glaring at people who stared and hoping, just hoping, she would find Ben. Evie was following behind at a more relaxed pace. Mal shoved her way outside.

Right into Ben.

Evie and Ben both gasped.

"Hey." Ben grabbed Mal's shoulders. "Sorry." He looked her up and down. "Why are you dressed like this?"

"You don't like it?" Mal asked. She blew a bubble in her gum, popping it right in Ben's face.

"Well, it just doesn't seem like you."

Mal snarled in the most unfriendly way imaginable. That was the wrong answer.

"Oh trust me, this is just like me." Ben's mouth hung open. He had never seen Mal this mad at him. "By the way, we're over."

"What?! Mal why?" Be floundered. She couldn't be dumping him right here. In front of Harry Hook, who she hadn't noticed yet.

"You lied to me! It wasn't your kiss that broke the spell, it was Harry's! You pretended it was your kiss and lied to my face! You think I can forgive that? It was true love's kiss! And it wasn't yours! We're obviously not meant for each other."

Ben let go off her shoulders. "You think that pirate is meant for you?"

"More than you are."

Ben slumped and walked off, feeling strangely numb inside.

"Well, I was not anticipatin' that, Spitfire." Harry said. He stepped towards Mal. She gasped.

"You heard all of that?!"

"That was quite the speech. Did ya do all that for me, my wee dragon?" Evie once again slipped off without anyone noticing. Harry and Mal were too distracted by each other. Mal crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him.

"No. I did it for me."

"Aww, come on." His right arm slid around her waist. Mal didn't fight it. In fact she leaned into it. She looked up into his blue eyes. Something about this felt right.

"Okay, maybe a little." She relented when his puppy dog eyes became too much. He pulled her closer so their breaths were mingling.

"Good." That single word said with his wonderful scottish accent, ghosting over her lips, tipped Mal over the edge. Her left hand reached up into his hair and pulled his lips down to hers. He accepted the kiss with no hesitation.

Mal admitted it to herself. This felt right. His hook weaved through her hair. The cool metal would occasionally touch the skin on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. His lips were rough. He tasted salty, like the sea. His arms pulled her closer to him until their bodies were pressed up against each other.

Harry pulled away from her and ran his nose along her jaw. She had to take a few deep breaths. This felt right. This was where she belonged. With Harry Hook.

"Ya know." His accent with thick and his lips tickled the skin on her neck as he spoke. "I didn't really picture our reunion like this. Thought there'd be more fighting."

She tugged lightly at his hair. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." He nipped her neck. She let out a squeal and a fit of giggles. "Come on, pirate, let's go to the beach." It was time to break some rules.

"Of course, Spitfire."


End file.
